


why not me?

by bitchyle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Weddings, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyle/pseuds/bitchyle
Summary: he had so much time. but now he holds the letter he never wanted to see-in which tsukishima never confessed and now he holds a wedding invitation
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	why not me?

He always loved how during the summer, Tadashi would seem to get more freckles, how they looked like new little stars had grown on him. He loved the way his hair always looked so soft, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it. He loved how he smelled of fresh laundry and sunscreen, even during the winter. He loved how long Tadashi's hair had grown during their second year and how he tied it back in a small ponytail. Even when Tadashi cut his hair during their third year, it didn't stop him from wanting to run his fingers through it.

But he couldn't ignore the way his eyes gleamed and how his attention was focused on the small blonde whenever she entered the room. He couldn't ignore the soft smiles reserved for her and only for her. He couldn't ignore the soft tone he used whenever he spoke to her, as if she were a fragile animal he didn't want to scare off. He couldn't ignore the way they sneakily held hands when they thought no one was looking, how they would peck each others cheeks before a game as a goodluck charm.

He hated it. He hated how it wasn't him who Tadashi fell for, he hated how much he wanted to hug him and shower with him kisses whenever they saw each other. He hated how Yachi and Tadashi got an apartment together during university and how Tadashi would gush about what Yachi was doing that week each time they met up. He hated how in love Tadashi was with her.

Disregard all that, he waited. He waited and waited until Tadashi came knocking at his door, telling him how they had gotten into an argument and had decided to spilt up. He waited until Tadashi was ready to start dating again to confess to him, he waited to tell him how he had loved him all those years despite knowing he had Yachi. He waited and waited, but it never happened.

They never got into an argument, they never broke up, he never came to his door, on the verge of tears.

Except now, it was Kei who was sobbing. He couldn't breathe and he thought he was going to die while suffocating on his own tears. His heart hurt and his mind was screaming at him.

Why didn't he ever confess. Why didn't he say anything. Why didn't he tell him during their second year when it was so painfully obvious how much Tadashi pined after Kei.

He sobbed and sobbed and eventually fell asleep on his living room couch, dreaming of freckles and laundry detergent, while still holding the lilac letter that he wanted to make with Tadashi while they talked about flower arrangements and which cake flavor they should get. He fell asleep with regret as the words played in his head over and over again.

"Join us for the wedding of Yamaguchi Tadashi and Yachi Hitoka!"

**Author's Note:**

> kei went to the wedding and continued hiding his feelings, he never ended up confessing.
> 
> this was my first time writing on ao3 lol sorry if it was short


End file.
